Here and There
by AfterReign
Summary: Even a high school delinquent needs love. A fluffy, sweet, and awkward kind of love, that is. "You know, for a so-called delinquent, you're actually kind of a dork." "...A dork?"


**Hello! This is Rainie and I bring you my first fanfiction of the year! It's also my first crossover story!**

**...So yeah. This chapter is short. Sorry. I just can't bring myself to write a chapter with more than a 1,000 words at the moment.**

**...This author note is also an attempt to bring up the word count. ^^; Sorry about that everyone.**

**I'm also sorry for not updating any of my other stories. I might update 'Maybe' though.**

**Also, Nanami doesn't talk in this chapter. At all. Rin doesn't appear yet, either.  
><strong>

**By the way, Nanami Chiaki's first name is Chiaki, right? *sweats nervously***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: UNEDITED. AND FLUFF. BEWARE OF THE FLUFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2, and Vocaloid. I don't own a lot of stuff, so yeah.**

* * *

><p>I think the first time I met her was in school.<p>

Well, technically I didn't meet her. Not yet. It's more like we saw each other passing through our classes, and we had no clue who the other person was. Or at least for me, I didn't have any idea who she was.

As stupid as it may seem, I never truly noticed her until now. Sure, she may have been in my class since the start of the school year, but I never really bothered myself to actually acknowledge her existence, much less to figure out her name.

Maybe I noticed her now because she was sleeping right next to me.

No, we did not sleep with each other. I'm not going to be sleeping around with someone I hardly know, unlike Yohio.

Our seats were recently rearranged, and Sakine-sensei just happened to put us right near one another at the back of the class. It seems a little too convenient for me. Or maybe this was what delusional people called fate?

Haha, I'm so funny.

... Back to what I was saying. Somehow, this girl I hardly knew fell asleep out of nowhere. I wouldn't blame her, though. That annoying teacher's lectures are so boring that I think I could drop dead. Instead, I just covered my ears with ear-buds and listen to the melodious sound of rock music.

I have to admit, this girl was brave. Sleeping in Sakine-sensei's class had to be a synonym for suicide.

Barely holding onto a book that covered her sleeping face, drool dribbled from her mouth, creating a bubbly puddle on her desk. Her cherry blossom pink hair was a mess, strands sticking out as if they were untamed grass. Inaudible snores slipped out from her, but maybe I just couldn't hear her since 'Tokyo Teddy Bear' was blasting throughout my head.

I hate to admit it, but she was kind of cute. I had to restrain myself from poking her cheek with my mechanical pencil.

"Yuuma!" The muffled sound of my name brought me out of my embarrassing thoughts. Thank god. "How many times have I told you not to listen to music during class?"

The sober teacher had annoyance written all over her face, clenching her fists in frustration. How annoying.

I pulled out an ear-bud, not bothering to pause my music, and groaned loudly, "How many times are you going to give the class a boring lecture?"

Giggles emitted from the class, causing the brunette's face to flush bright red. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment. It could have been possibly both.

"If you were failing this class, I would have sent you straight to the office," she growled, balling her hands into fists.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said casually before plugging my ear-bud back in. I turned up the volume to 100 as 'Yankee Boy - Yankee Girl' started playing.

The sober woman could only give me a hard stare before she returned back to her lesson. I could spot some students still holding down their laughter.

A small thought came to mind after that. Was that girl still asleep?

I refocused my attention back to her, but I froze. Suddenly, her eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with pale, pink orbs.

Blood rushed instantly to my face, causing me to turn away so quickly that I think my neck just cracked.

She... she caught me staring at her...

... Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, hi.  
><strong>

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows the song Tokyo Teddy Bear, but you guys might not know Yankee Boy **・ **Yankee Girl. Give them a listen. **

**So, the chapter is pretty short. I might edit this chapter later in the future.  
><strong>

**I would love criticism! Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Anyways, the next chapter might not come in a while. I'll probably be too lazy.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
